Family of Snakes- Ingrid
by J and I Silent Library
Summary: Two twins. One older sibling. Galya, Luka, and Rodya, all descendants of Slytherin. Reincarnation of a battle for peace. Who will die, who will live? Join the twins on a epic journey full of twists, turns, and rater amusing talking snakes. Joint story, please review!
1. Galya Greengrass

_Ice. Cold. Ice. Cold._

_That's all that sat in the depths of his eyes. He, Voldemort stared right at me with his dark eyes._

_Luka reached for my hand with his own. 'Umm... Galya? Dear Merlin you had better have a plan.' My twin brother's voice ran through my head, lightning fast, like we were born for it, which we were._

_No, not magic, a regular, muggle condition that sometimes occurred in twins. Joint thoughts._

_'Oh. Shame,' I thought back. 'I thought you had it.' My thought screamed sarcasm._

_'Really, Galya. If we survive this, I will punch you.'_

_'Only if I don't kill you first, Brother Dear.'_

_I turned my attention back to the problem at hand. Lord He-Whose-Name-Has-Too-Many-Hyphens stood glaring at me, an army of Death Eaters behind him._

_Then it struck me. He-Whose-Name-Has-Too-Many-Hyphens didn't have a freaking nose. Instead were two little slits._

_"Well, well. What have we here."_

_The voice of He-Whose-Name-Has-Too-Many-Hyphens was hissing and deep as the depths of the Black Lake._

_I brushed a lock of soft, snow white hair from my sapphire blue eyes, hissing as it brushed a scar I didn't have._

_Luka squeezed my hand and I saw He-Whose-Name-Has-Too-Many-Hyphens raise his poplar wood and phoenix core wand._

_"Avada Kedav-"_

* * *

I jolted awake in a cold sweat.

Mom was shaking my shoulder, waiting for me to wake.

"Galya? Oh thank Merlin, your finally awake! Come on, we're going shopping in Diagon Alley today. And take a shower, too!"

She moved off to shake Luka awake and I groaned. Then it hit me square in the face. Mom had said that we were going to Diagon Alley.

Luka and I had never been allowed to go before, save for when Rodya, my big brother, had gotten his wand and first school supplies six years ago. I was five then and wasn't allowed to let go of Mom's hand until we got home.

Now, on August Seven, coincidently my birthday, we were going to Diagon Alley, to get school supplies.

I sat up and stretched like the cat McGonogal had been, which is to say luxuriously.  
At the foot of my bunk bed sat a bookcase, filled with all sorts of muggle books. All of my favourite titles. I would be bringing half of them to Hogwarts.

Groaning, I pulled myself from the comfortable bed and over to the bathroom that was for me. Thank Merlin Dad had decided my brother and I both needed our own! I would die if I had to share with my twin brother who, by the way, was a complete and utter slop when it came to such things.

When I had finished, I pulled a hair brush through the snow white locks and moved back into the main area, a robe wrapped around my shoulders, and surveyed the room.

Next to me bunk was my wardrobe, half open. I walked over to it and pulled out a sapphire blue turtleneck and black leggings, a respectable outfit for public or whatever Dad told me. Basically, I always had to be somewhat dressed up no matter what the occasion was. I played the part well. Always the perfect only daughter, with the sporty older brother and sly twin brother, with the smart daughter.

I dressed into the respectable outfit and pulled a pair of boots out as well.

While that was normally winter wear, this year had so far been annoyingly chilly.

Then I attacked the problem of my soft white hair that dangled half way down my back, and being my height, that was a long way. As usual, I was to braid the straight locks over my right shoulder, so that on the left side strands would fall.

The hair ribbon Mom had given me was the same blue as my eyes. The braid was straight as it always was and bow as perfect as I could make it with my skill.

I hadn't noticed, but from his side of the room, identical to mine, Luka was watching my every move.

His dark hair was jet black and kept tidily cropped to a style with longer hair in front, and a close cropped back. Luka's hair was parted perfectly down the centre, and with the use of a little muggle hair gel was going to stay there.

He was dressed in khaki pants and a sapphire blue polo shirt, buttoned up all the way. He looked amazing in the handsome style, though he looked better in more casual wear.

"Luka! Galya! Hurry it up, it's time to go!" Mom screamed from the kitchen, and we both instantly followed the sound of her voice to the kitchen where the house elf, Kazzle had prepared a bagel for each of us.

After a hurried meal, Mom and Dad bundled us all into the car and had us off to Diagon Alley.

The whole drive, I considered my wand. What type of wood would it be? Holly, willow, cedar, rowan, poplar, the possibilities were almost endless!

And cores, we weren't going to Olivanders. Family tradition required us to go to a small antiques shop just on the edges of Muggle London.

There, cores could be almost anything, from the rarest dragon scales to the hair of a Veela to the bud of a Devil's Snare to a common cat's fur.  
Dragon Scales were for the brave, normally, Veela hair for the sassy, Devil's Snare buds for those who were dangerous, cat fur for the plain.

I wasn't plain or dangerous. Sassy sort of fit me and bravery wouldn't work either.  
After several long minutes of contemplation, we arrived.  
Rabbit Run sold anything and everything. Of course, muggle customers couldn't buy magic items.

Their best items were their wands, each hand crafted with great care.

Rico Run was the owner of the store and wand maker of the store. Each one he spent days slowly crafting and tuning to perfection.

He immediately greeted us as our families had been friends for quite a long while. "Alice, Jason, how goes it?"

Mom and Dad nodded politely at him before the former answered. "Quite well indeed Rico, we are here for the twin's wands."

Rico laughed a soft booming laugh. "Already! I was hoping that I could have a few years off before another difficult customer."

The ageing man pulled boxes from the shelves and pulled an elegantly carved wand out first. "Rowan wood, coral core. Excellent for charms. Strong and unbendable. Those with a core of coral are planted firmly in what is right. Now what are you waiting for Miss Greeengrass? Give it a wave."

I flicked the wand and carefully studied what happened. The burst of magic was strong and terrible. One of the boxes blew up.

Rico smiled and pulled out a wand that was "Acacia wood with a hydra scale core" for me to try. It blasted through a vase in the window.

He moved onto a different wand. "Seaweed and water core. For ocean lovers." A window shattered.

"Coral and glass shards. Sparky. Perfect for Transfiguration." Nothing happened.  
Rico clucked in disappointment. "Nope, try this one. Cedar, pegasus feather, for those who love the air. Excellent for Defence Against the Dark Arts." I flicked it and, once again, the results were unspectacular.

He reached for a snowy white box in which sat a narwhal horn wand, disguised by willow wood and with a true core of a Lidean Drakon's scale and a tiny shard of an ice crystal.

I picked it up and my hand became comfortably warm. "And a round of applause for Miss Greengrass here, with a narwhal horn disguised by willow wood wand with a double core. Drakon scale and snow crystal shard. The wand of a fighter with a girly side. Excellent for Charms and Defence."

A half hour later, Luka had his wand of sacra wood with a dragon tongue core. Both wands were packaged in their boxes and ready to be paid for.

"Good luck, Luka and Galya Greengrass. May the gods be with you in your quest."  
With that, we left the crazy old man who was no doubt off his rocker, of down right insane from the core.

"Dad? What did Mister Rico mean by 'good luck in your quest'?"  
Dad chuckled. "Don't pay attention to the wand maker, Luka. He is an excellent wand maker, but he is hardly sane."

Ushering us into the car, Mom looked at Dad as if reprimanding him. I could feel my innate curiosity acting up.

My thoughts were suddenly firing at a million miles an hour, and I felt Luka sending a mental glare at me for messing with his thoughts, as well as my own.

_Galya Artemis Greengrass! I swear, if you don't get a hold of that curiosity I will throw you into the Black Lake when we get to school!_

Dad turned the key on the car and the gas started. It would have been so much easier just to floo over. Of course, with Dad, that was not possible.

Arriving at Diagon, Mom immediately took us to Malkins Robes, where Madame Malkins (the eighty-fifth) would get us the robes we needed for school

Honestly, who the Hades wears robes anymore? Albus Dumbledore whose been dead for He-Whose-Name-Has-Too-Many-Hyphens knows how long! Oh! Maybe McGonogal and her furry animangus form...

Coming out, I bumped into a tall boy with messy black hair and brilliant unforgivable curse green eyes.

The most famous boy in the Wizarding World, Regulus Potter.

"Regulus Potter. Son of Sirius Potter. Grandson of Harry Potter. Great-grandson of James Potter. Great-great-grandson of Charlus Potter. Great-great-great-grandson of Ridikulus Potter. Great-great-great-great-grandson of Ridikulus Potter Senior." Luka began to drawl out the names of the great-whatever-grandfathers until he reached 'Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandson of Harriet Potter the unfortunately named boy.

By then the great Regulus Potter was beet red, an unfortunate colour that quite well worked for him. It made his eyes look horribly bloodshot.

"Luka," Mom admonished. Rodya looked smug at our being scolded.  
He pulled us away from the great Regulus Potter to scold us while Mom watched proudly as her eldest son started to turn into the next Percival Weasley.

"Rodya," Dad, admonished. We looked smug at Rodya's being scolded.

_'Maybe I'll forgive you... When you actually bother to read the flippity flipping curriculum.'_ Came Luka's thought, through the bridge.

Next up was the bookstore and I freaked. I freaked. I freaked!

The bookstore was a lovely building with white trim on the dark wood. It was two stories and had thousands of different titles. After picking up two copies of each school book, I found a book called The Natural Animangus, written by masseurs Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Wormtail.

Then was the title Metamorphagi, one called Finding Your Inner Animal, and one that went by the title Friends Forever.

The first was a book on - obviously - metamorphagus, the second once again on becoming an animangus, the third and final on the idea of having a familiar. We purchased the reading material, while Dad was hatching a plan.

"Children, according to the rules of Hogwarts, you can each bring a pet to school. Your mother and I have decided that you are both responsible enough to care for a small snake. We will also get you a owl so you can owl us. Now come along to the store."

I almost screamed for joy. "Dad! Thank you so much!"

Slithering about, one snake caught my eye. It was small, approximately a foot long, and it was mainly ruby red, but it had slashes of obsidian all along it's back.

Scanning the card with the information, I found it was a Sparrow Snake, a magical species known for being able to change shape when they had bonded with a witch or wizard.

They were a slightly rare breed, though were also commonly mistaken for a subspecies of milk snakes, a non-magical species.

Lifting the lid carefully, I reached in to stroke the scales of the small creature.  
The sales woman walked over to see me grinning at the snake. "That's a Sparrow Snake, dear. They're a magical breed. Quite gentle, unless their Mistress or Master is in danger. Then they're quite hostile."

"How much for her?" I asked.

"Twelve galleons, dear," she replied, then walked off to where Luka was watching a snake.

"Mom?" I asked my mother, who stood watching a fluttering owl. "Can I get this one?"

Mom came over to watch the small snake slithering around, then nodded. "A Sparrow. Good choice. We'll have to get her a basket and food. Now come look at owls. You'll be sharing one with Luka at school."

She pointed out a blue eyed snowy owl to me and said, "I want you two to get that one."  
I gave her a slightly annoyed look. "But of course," Mom rushed one, "you don't have to get that one."

Shrugging, I responded. "She is kinda pretty, that one. I'll ask Luka later."

Moving back towards the snake section, I noticed Luka had chosen a gorgeous copperhead, whom he called Godric.

The medium sized snake coiled around his arm, hissing with delight. I laughed softly, as I looked at the different baskets for snakes.

Kindling, as I had decided to call my snake, decided she was a fan of a small, black reed basket, one with a self heating rock at the bottom, and charmed to be weightless. I smiled with satisfaction at her choice.

Food was simple. Snakes would eat anything that would fit down their throat. So yeah, they could eat the small insects that would be around the school. At home I had a feeling that Mom would make quite excellent rat for the two.

Personally, I wouldn't want to try but a snake is... well, a snake.

We left the store happy, my twin and I each with a snake coiled upon our shoulders.


	2. Hog'ssssss Wartsssssss

Kindling decided my face was an excellent place to sleep.

When I crawled into my bed that night, I didn't realize it would mean having a softly hissing snake on my face.

:You are terribly kind, Misssstresss,: Kindling hissed in my ear softly.

I literally jumped out of my skin.

:Umm... Kindling? Are you the one talking to me?:

:Who did you think it wasssss, Misssstresssss? Godric the Great? No... He is too thick headed to talk to the other Massssster yet.:

I wasn't sure whether to be annoyed that Kindling called me Mistress, irritated at Godric about speaking to Luka yet, if he could, or to faint.

Choosing the last option, I passed out in bed, to wake to Kindling hissing softly in my ear. :Oh Missssstresss! You are too funny!:

:Uh, thanks?: With that I passed out again, having hoped it was just a bad dream, but nope. I was a parselmouth.

Aside from my amazing discovery, which I told Luka about the next morning over a cup of hot chocolate, the days until August 31st passed quickly. Oh my Merlin, August 31st.

The day before school started! Hogwarts.

All day, all we did was pack.

Before we'd only attended a boarding in British Columbia, Canada. Lake Mallard Academy. It was a gorgeous campus, placed on a rolling field, with a massive forest surrounding it.

Everyone their knew of magic, an incident incidentally involving the Potter and Weasley family had left the muggle world with knowledge of magic. A mass oblivation would have been too hard, so the world went the easy way.

Now, muggles knew small amounts about magic. So we weren't sent to the principal's for accidental magic. Always a good thing.

* * *

_Kaboom! An explosion sounded, nearby, deep in the forest._

_ George Smith stood before me trembling with anger. "You freak!" He shouted at me. "You don't belong among humans! Your kind should be hunted down and killed!"_

_ Bam! Another explosion in the forest._

_ "I swear, you will be sorry for that insult. You can't just go around insulting us!" I screamed back._

_ Luka stood at my side, trembling with anger. "You have made an enemy, George Smith!"_

_ He laughed. "Who cares. You can't do anything."_

_ George had spiky blond hair, supposedly a gorgeous style, pale, watery blue eyes, and a massive stomach. He was plump, no, not just plump, Fat with a capital 'F'._

_ He clenched his fists in anger, before taking a 'threatening' step forward. "You, you freaks! I'll beat you both! I swear I will!"_

_ I just laughed. "Do you want the honours?" I didn't look at Luka, and George looked confused._

_ "Nah, I'll let you have this one."_

_ I grinned and stepped forward, placing a well aimed slap across his face. "That's for calling us freaks." I planted an uppercut on his chin. "And that's for everything else." Stepping back, I smiled and waved goodbye over my shoulder._

_"Galya, you can't just punch someone every time they call you a name," the principal, Mr. Hitchcock, said, ranting. "It's irresponsible and cruel."_

_ "They don't understand," I spat bitterly. "We're not different from them, we can just do special things. We're still human."_

_ Mr. Hitchcock shook his head sadly. "Technically, Galya, they're right. In medical terms, you are mutants."_

_ Luka bristled beside me. "We are anything but mutants. Magic has been in our blood for generations. Since the days of Merlin, the Greengrass' have been members of Wizenmagot. We are not mutants and never will be."_

_ I nodded in agreement. "They're lucky we only have so much power. Former Lord Potter would have 'accidentally' killed them by now." I put air quotes around the word 'accidentally'._

_ Mr. Hitchcock sighed. "That may be, but you still can't just attack. I'm going to have to contact your parents, you know."_

_ We both nodded quietly. " 'Course. I punched a guy. An idiot of course, but I still punched him. The Regulus Potter of the mortal world, no less."_

_ Luka laughed at my comment. "Definitely ol' regulations. Georgi is surprisingly like him."_

_ Mr. Hitchcock sighed in exasperation. "You two are impossible. I'm calling your mom right now. But for now, consider yourselves having detention for the rest of the year."_

_ I shrugged. We could talk mentally whenever we wanted. Nothing would stop that._

_"You two! I am pulling you from this school right now! Grab the portkey this instant! Oh and Mr. Hitchcock I am terribly sorry for the damage they have done to Mr. Smith. I do hope you expel him for what he said, though," Mom ranted._

_ Mr. Hitchcock laughed. "I do attend to send him to detention for a month... Wait! Did you say you're pulling them?!"_

_ Mom nodded calmly. "Rodya will talk to them, sensible boy, he is. Top of his year and a prefect, too! And the perfect Slytherin! Such a handsome boy as well."_

_ I rolled my eyes 'Seriously, Mom? Rodya, good boy. You definitely pick your faves!'_

_ Luka's laugh came back to me. 'Definitely. So annoying. Dad wouldn't pull us."_

* * *

I snapped back to the present, pulling my trunk from beneath my bed. The three different compartments were each for something different.

The first was for books and other school supplies. The second, the largest, was for clothes. The third was meant for everything else.

Engraved on a panel just above the snake latch in the middle was 'Galya Greengrass'.

I ran a hand over it before placing the books I had purchased in Diagon Alley into the first compartment. I, for one, wanted to learn to become an animangus.

I was to be either a wolf or a cougar or a leopard. Okay, maybe not cougar. I wasn't the mistress of my domain. But a wolf was the shapeshifter, the path finder, the protector, as well as magic maker.

I'm a freaking witch! Definitely got magic here, pal.

The leopard was mysterious and sly. Almost fitting, but not quite. I was sure that I would be a wolf.

I placed a set of robes in the second compartment, along with the two other sets, winter cloaks and the rest of the uniform.

Then, I placed my fleecy but elegant black or white pants and either sapphire blue or emerald green turtlenecks in afterwards. Also, I put in a silver snake pendent, one with tiny sapphires for eyes.

My pyjamas were not something Dad approved of. Soft and fuzzy, they were light blue with pink polkadots.

In the final compartment, I loaded a massive stack of parchment and many a quill. Also was an inkwell and so many bottles of ink I couldn't even count them all.

Black, green, blue, silver, gold, red... At least two of each, though I had about twenty of both black and silver. Also green. The colours of the House of Snake.

There was no point considering what house I would be in. I'm a Slytherin to the bone.

"Galya!" Luka complained. "Come on! Just pack already! I was packed hours ago! Can't ya just hurry- Ahhhh!"

The final part was because of a certain flying pillow. Okay, my fault. "Shut up! I'm packing all the books so long as you pack the brooms and other entertainment stuff."

He huffed. "Fine."

* * *

At ten the next day, we stood facing the space between platforms nine and ten.

It had been opened, but only those with magic, or squibs could enter. It was more secure than the wall. If a muggle leaned on it, they would fall through. And had to be oblivated.

Luka reached for my hand and squeezed it before we walked through the shimmering wall together. Rodya had already disappeared to the prefect compartment, so we made our way to the back of the train, where we made camp in an empty compartment.

A four-seater, we took up only two seats and left them empty.

Just before the train left, there was a soft knock on the door and it opened to show a tiny girl with flaming red hair and silvery eyes.

"Can I sit here? My names Cynthia Malfoy," she gave a slight curtsey before looking at us hopefully.

I grinned. " 'Course, Cynthia. I'm Galya Greengrass and the idiot next to me is my twin, Luka. Come on in, there's plenty of space."

Cynthia smiled, slipping in. She was dressed in an understated cream dress, her hair braided over her shoulder, just as mine was. "Thea, everyone calls me Thea."

I tugged nervously at my blue tank top. My leggings were black as usual, and I wore boots, as usual. I always wore a blue shirt, with black leggings, pitch black, and boots. Normally ankle length.

In other words, I looked as I always did.

"Thea then," Luka said with a charming smile. "Luka Greengrass, pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Malfoy." He extended a hand and Thea shook it gracefully.

Not long into the train ride, a tall boy with silky, dark brown hair and hazel eyes came to the compartment, also asking to sit. "Erland Parkinson, nice to meet you." I grinned at him. Another great-grandchild of a death muncher, so people assumed we were death munchers too. Seriously, I know it's just a made up name, but why Death Eaters? It just sounds weird.

"I'm Galya Greengrass, and these are my brother Luka and our friend, Thea Malfoy, it's nice to meet you," I introduced our group.

Luka smiled easily and gestured to the empty seat as though saying 'Go ahead'. Nodding with a polite smile, Thea well, nodded.

After an awkward moment of silence, I announced in a awkward tone, "So... Excellent conversation starter."

Luka laughed before replying. "We need a topic. Any suggestions?"

Erland shrugged. "Our names, I guess. My name, Erland," he said this as if we needed reminding, as if he were forgettable, "means stranger, because the Parkinson family has become withdrawn from most pureblood affairs because of my great-grandmother, Pansy Parkinson."

I laughed. Sure, why not. "Sure! Why not? Galya means 'god shall redeem' in both Russian cultures and Hebrew ones. It also has something to do with love and companionship, or whatever. Not to mention our strong personalities and how focused we are on goals. My stubborn streak comes from somewhere, ya know. My name!"

As I noticed Thea start to laugh I snarled at her. "Don't say it!"

She grinned back, before saying, "I wouldn't dream of it, Lady Greengrass."

I took a bow, grinning. "Thank you! Someone appreciates the family! Finally!"

Thea laughed. "In your dreams, Greengrass!" She paused before giving her names meaning. "Cynthus was the birthplace of the goddess Artemis in Greek mythology, and from that Cynthia was derived. We're competent and practical or whatever. I was named badly!"

Erland laughed softly, a teasing gentle sound.

"Luka is also Russian. It means 'light'. Lucky, lucky me. Not to mention half the time it's a girls name!" Luka looked mortified as he explained his name. By the end, I had a perfect poker face while Erland and Thea had totally lost it.

I howled when I saw the dark scowl landing upon Luka's lightly tanned face.

* * *

Several long hours later (six to be exact) we were at Hogsmaede Station.

The gamekeeper, Hagrid, (he was born like fifty years before Harry Potter, who died like a hundred years ago, so how he's still alive is beyond me) led all us firsties to the boats, where we all boarded for the journey to the castle. We took the boats, and trust me, not fun! Some kid fell off the boats.

When we arrived at the castle a half hour later, the Deputy Headmaster, Mike Richards, a muggleborn man with extraordinarily strong wizarding powers explained the Sorting and it began.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands,

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" The hat's song was loud and not all that good, but everyone applauded softly.

Professor Richards pulled out a long scroll and began to read off names.

"Abbot, Charlie!"

"Hufflepuff!" The hat cried.

"Alton, Ried!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Berry, Celia!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bones, Thalia!"

And so forth, for what seemed like ages, until it reached my name, the eighteenth, was called.

"Greengrass, Galya!" Professor Richards called.

The hall silenced, for my great-grandfather, Cyrus Greengrass, was a known Death Eater. I moved to the stool, before seating myself upon it and Professor Richards lowered the hat to my head. Instantly, the hat came alive upon my snowy white hair, and I could feel the darn thing rifling through my mind.


	3. Slytherin to the Bone

"Well, well, what have we here? Ooh, Galya Greengrass. Your ancestors were known death eaters. Everyone expects your to be Slytherin, but you would make a better Gryffindor if you ask me. But no, not loyal enough for that. Perhaps Ravenclaw? You are smart, but in more of a clever way. Not knowledge for knowledge's sake. Better be... Syltherin!"

I smiled as Professor Richards took back the hat and called the next name, my brother's.

"Greeengrass, Luka!"

Two minutes later the Hat shouted "Slytherin!", just as it had for me. Luka sat next to me with a small smile on his face.

"Congrats," we both murmured simultaneously.

After Luka was a boy named Nelson Harrison, a small, mousy boy with cheerful brown eyes. He was sorted into Ravenclaw, along with Sienna Evered, Lynnwood Gardiner and Dolores Foster.

Previously into Slytherin were Justy Day and Bev Carter.

At that point in time, Gryffindor had the second most first years, five, while Hufflepuff has six. It would all even out eventually, as it always did.

Hennel, Mathew became the fourth Ravenclaw just before Henson, Korbin became a Hufflepuff, who were known as 'Spineless 'Puffs' among many of my own house.

I cheered loudly when the first other girl was sorted to Slytherin, Janae Layton, a halfblood, by the name. I wasn't prejudiced against halfbloods and muggleborns as many Slytherins were, but I did realize that He-Whose-Name-Has-Too-Many-Hyphens had been a half-blood, and the less 'pure' the blood, often the more powerful, though not always.

One Sorting later, Taliam Madison became a Ravenclaw and it was Thea's turn.

As soon as Professor Richards called "Malfoy, Cynthia!" the Hall became silent. All because of three people who had done wrong.

Thea's great-great-grandparents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were both Inner Circler Death Munchers, while there son, Draco was also a Death Eater who had almost killed the saviour.

As the Hat lowered, it shouted "Slytherin!" with gusto, to the surprise of wait, wait, wait, oh, no ones surprise. Thea came and sat next to Janae who had sat next to me, and I gave her a big thumbs up, while the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" for Amelia Mehr.

Theodore Nott soon joined the table, sitting by Justy and Bev. Celia Park soon joined Gryffindor, while right after her Erland was Sorted to Slytherin and squeezed in between me and Luka.

A Patil girl became a Ravenclaw and Makayla Pound went to Gryffindor. And guess where ol' Regulations went! "Gryffindor!"

Brianna Ross joined my house while her twin Miles became a Gryff. Then we were joined by Amélie Scott.

Last were Ravenclaw Faye Teal and Gryffindor Billius Weasley.

Once a quick speech from Headmaster McLean was finished we began to eat and talk; despite it being nine at night we still had yet to eat.

I laden my plate with mashed potatoes, asparagus and a slice of meat. Upon taking a bite my tastebuds were assaulted with brilliant flavours. I smiled, chewed and swallowed before beginning to speak to Brianna and Amélie.

"Hi, I'm Galya Greengrass-" I began to say before Theodore Nott rudely interrupted me.

"Yeah, we know, so shove of and talk to someone else." He said from the other end of the table, while the people I was talking to were right across from me.

I glared at him, sure that if looks could kill Nott would be six feet under. As I was about to say something, Brianna said in a soft voice, "He does have a point, Greengrass, we already know your names. Just as you know I'm Brianna Ross and she-" Brianna gestured with her head to Amélie who was sitting beside her, silent. "Is Amélie Scott."

Irritation rose up within me and I sighed. "Whatever, Ross." Turning me attention to the other girl I glanced at her hopefully. Amélie shrugged softly and didn't speak.

Is she mute or just really quiet? Came Luka's voice in my head.

Shrugging mentally I replied. Dunno, she might be mute. Probably not, though. Maybe selective mutism?

An hour after the meal began it finished, and Professor McLean made a speech before sending us off to our dorms.

Seventh year prefects, Aran Tracy and Tekla Wiater led us to the Common Room in the dungeons. Aran led us to serpent stature carved into the stone walls.

The prefect bowed his handsome face, lowering his gaze to the statue. "Oh serpent of great Salazar, may we enter."

"Tell me the passssword, Aran Trassssy."

Aran let the word his slide off his tongue, "Heraklion," he said before continuing as the serpent slid away, revealing a carved wooden door. "Manhoso, the snake here, knows each of you by name already. To enter, acknowledge him as the snake of Salazar Slytherin in some way, with a gesture of respect. Ask if you can enter. He'll ask the password of you and then tell it to him. Password changes biweekly. Ask the fifth year prefects for the password."

He led us to the Common Room with Tekla at his side. Tekla then began introducing the other prefects. From the sixth year were Gopala Mulur and Ainsley Hunter, and from fifth year Iago and Sebila Racho.

The Common Room was freezing cold, beneath the lake like it was. The walls were all Slytherin green, with silver lines carving snakes into it. There was a roaring fire at one side in the room, with massive and plush chairs.

Tekla said, "This is our Common Room. Never tell the password, or the location of it, to anyone outside of this house. Slytherin's are hated by all. No outsider may be allowed to reach our stronghold, for this is the only place where we are safe. Never wander the school alone. A prefect will accompany your to each of your classes. All Slytherin first years have the same classes, which will begin at nine tomorrow."

And so forth, explaining this, that and the other thing. Eventually Professor Draught gave a speech on what was expected of us in Slytherin.

We were to be icy and cold to the other houses.

All conflicts are kept within the Common Room

We must all get good marks.

Etc.

Instantly I decided that I would try and break each and every rule during my time with Slytherin. I would count of all thirty as I went on. It sounded like excellent fun.


End file.
